


Cheer up (buttercup)

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: "Stop trying to cheer me up!" Layhan pretty please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer up (buttercup)

“I’m sorry Luhan, but it’s not your turn. You need to give the other kids a chance to play." 

Luhan glares at the ground, trying his hardest not to cry. He barely notices the shadow that follows him over to the bench until it’s wriggling next to him while he sits.

"Go away Xing.” He just wants to be left alone to sulk. 

“It’s okay Hannie, you can come play with me!" 

Yixing smiles at him and pats his hand. Luhan scowls and scuffs his shoes on the ground.

"I don’t want to play with you! I want to play soccer!”

If he upsets Yixing, the younger boy doesn’t show it. He swings his legs playfully and nudges into Luhan consistently.

“We can play soccer together. I’ll be goalie and I’ll let you score. Promise.”

“Stop trying to cheer me up! I already said no. Besides, I don’t need a dumb baby to let me score. I’d win anyway!”

Yixing is silent but he makes no move to leave Luhan. The older boy risks a glance to see Yixing crying into his hands.

Luhan has never seen Yixing cry before, he doesn’t really know what to do.

“I’m sorry, please don’t cry!” He wraps the sniffling boy up in his arms, looking around for a teacher. He’ll be in so much trouble if he gets caught making Yixing cry.

“That”, sniffle, “Was mean!" 

"I know, I didn’t mean it. I’m just angry, don’t listen to me.We can go play soccer now okay. Or whatever you want.”

Yixing’s tears clear up and he jumps to his feet. Luhan stares in amazement as a big smile takes over Yixing’s face. 

“Come on then! Let’s go play on the swing set.”

Luhan lets himself be tugged along by an over-eager Yixing, wondering how on earth he let himself be swindled by a five-year-old.


End file.
